


Easter at the Vecchio Home

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Easter, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-24
Updated: 2000-04-24
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Benny and Ray celebrate Easter with Ray's family.





	Easter at the Vecchio Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Rated G 

 

****

Rated G 

This is a little holiday story full of pure, unadulterated sap. 

Jan, this one is for you. I think you know why. 

****

EASTER AT THE VECCHIO HOME 

Benny stood at the railing of the Vecchio's back porch, watching the scene in the backyard and smiling. 

It was a little after 4:00 in the afternoon on Easter Sunday, and an egg hunt was in full progress. Maria and Tony's children, as well as various other assorted cousins, were running wild through the backyard, searching under trees and between bushes and in the garden for the brightly-colored eggs that had been hidden earlier. 

Ben felt a pair of arms slip around his waist, and he leaned contentedly into his lover's embrace. "Are you having a nice holiday, Benny?" Ray asked. 

"Yes, Ray. It's been wonderful." 

He and Ray had gone to Easter Mass with the extended Vecchio family, then come back to the house for a large, sumptuous Easter dinner Rosa had spent most of the week preparing for. 

After dinner, Benny and Ray had slipped away and snuck up to Ray's bedroom for a nap, but had been rousted out of bed by Maria for the Easter egg hunt. 

Ben turned in Ray's arms so that they were standing face to face. "I must admit, a little ashamedly, that I'm rather surprised at how well your family has accepted our relationship, Ray." 

"Yeah. I'm a little surprised at that myself, Benny. The only one who seems to have a problem with it is Uncle Lorenzo, but then again, he hates pretty much everything." 

"Ah." Ben grinned. "That would explain why he asked me if all Canadians were queers, or if I had been kicked out of the country for being a pervert." 

Ray's eyes widened, and he looked angry. "He did?" 

Ben still seemed amused. "Yes." 

"What did you say?" 

"I told him I had been kicked out for being a pervert." 

"You did not!" 

Ben didn't answer; he just leaned forward to give Ray a kiss. 

Suddenly they were interrupted by Maria's four-year old daughter, Theresa. She seemed close to tears. "Uncle Ray!" She wailed. 

"What is it, sweetheart?" 

"I can't find any eggs!" She held up her basket, containing only two eggs. "Will you help me?" 

"I'd love to help you, Theresa, but I helped hide the eggs, and I know where they all are. That would be cheating." 

The child seemed downcast for a minute, but she perked up as she glanced at Fraser. "Uncle Benton, did you help hide the eggs?" 

Ben shook his head. "No, I didn't." 

Theresa smiled happily. "Then will you help me?" 

Ben returned her smile. "I'll look for eggs with you, Theresa, but I've never actually been on an Easter egg hunt before, so you'll have to help me, I'm afraid." 

"You've never been on an Easter egg hunt?" 

"No." 

Ray's smile faded as he realized that his lover was telling the truth. Benny had really never had this kind of Easter celebration before. Ray felt a wave of sadness wash over him as he thought about what Benny's Easters must have been like. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the happy voice of Theresa. "Okay, I'll help you Uncle Benton!" 

"Thank you kindly." Ben turned to Ray with a smile and gave him a quick kiss, then allowed himself to be dragged off the porch by the excited little girl. 

Ben and Theresa walked across the yard hand in hand. Ben pointed at a bush, but Theresa shook her head and led Ben over to the swing hanging from the maple tree. 

They both knelt down and started pawing through the grass. After a few seconds, Ben gave a cry of triumph and held up a bright blue egg. Theresa gave a cheer and clapped her hands in glee, then placed the egg very carefully in her basket. 

Ray stood watching and smiling in happiness and perfect contentment as Ben followed Theresa over to the tool shed to continue the hunt. 

****

THE END 

Comments welcome.


End file.
